Notas de un piano
by Jesswinch
Summary: un piano, un pequeño peliverde... si que gran summary disfruten


Hola espero disfruten esta historia que me recordó a mis vecinos… ja, que cosas no…

Por supuesto ningún personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Kurumada, solamente la historia.

Gracias por leer. NOTAS DE UN PIANO

Una noche de lluvia un niño se despertó tormentosamente por el miedo que los truenos le producían. Se levanto sin ruido de su cama y camino hacia la cama de su hermano, con voz tímida le llamaba por su nombre pero él en su súbito sueño no le contestaba. El pequeño niño a lo lejos escucho unas tonadas de piano se movió lentamente por la habitación para no despertar a los demás niños que ahí dormían camino por el pasillo lentamente hasta estar enfrente de la puerta del salón principal de donde provenía el sonido maravilloso del piano cuando entonces sonó el sonido tormentoso del reloj de la sala principal dando su típico anuncio de las doce de la noche en punto.

El niño salto de susto y mirando el reloj con enojo se paro frente a el, no se havia dado cuenta pero las notas del piano dejaron de tocar el pequeño niño volvió frente a la puerta queriendo abrirla pero fue entonces que se escucho una puerta cerrarse fuertemente.

El niño pequeño se escondió tras el enorme reloj pues savia que el velador havia entrado a ser su ronda habitual a la mansión. Sin ser ruido el niño se movió lentamente hasta llegar a su habitación y se recostó de nuevo en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente la servidumbre de la mansión estaba alborotada por un suceso inexplicable.

-pero como puede ser... ese piano nunca se ha tocado desde que la difunta esposa del Sr. Kido falleció.

-no seria la señorita Kido.

-no ella sabe que ese piano no lo debe de tocar, además ella tiene uno propio en su sala de música.

El pequeño niño de ojos verdes escuchaba atento a las mujeres hablar sobre el suceso mientras le ayudaba a su hermano a llevar las sabanas de la recamara a la lavandería.

-Shun, hermano vamos date prisa que no tarda en empezar nuestras clases.

-si.-mirando la puerta del salón en donde el piano se encontraba.

-dame eso... Shun.

El reloj sonó dando su ruido infernal al dar las nueve en punto. Los dos niños brincaron de improviso.

-maldito reloj cuando regresemos de nuestros campos de entrenamiento lo romperé-contesto el mayor.

-si claro vamos ya.

El día pasó como todos los días los niños en sus clases otros en sus ejercicios mientras otros en receso todo estaba planeado a la hora adecuado para cada grupo de niños. El pequeño niño de cabello verde estaba sentado a la orilla de un escalón esperando que su hermano terminara con su partido de pelota. Su hermano siempre jugaba a la hora del receso con los demás niños a veces a el le daba envidia ver que su hermano tenia amigos con quien jugar mientras que el sabia que si se movía de la vista de su hermano de seguro los demás niños lo golpearían, no savia por que no les caía bien a esos niños pero como a el no le gusta la violencia prefería quedarse quieto en un lugar a la vista de su hermano para no meterse en problemas. Shun miraba fijamente a su hermano cuando un sonido de una tonada de unas de las teclas de aquel piano lo hizo voltear a ver lo sucedido.

-pero que pesado...

-pera ya escuchaste al amo el piano se va a la torre.

-a la torre-se dijo el peliverde a si mismo.

Los sirvientes de la mansión pasaban el pesado piano por medio del jardín hasta que llegaron a una vieja construcción rodeada de arbustos y demás.

La construcción era una torre de tres pisos de alto y en la cima estaba un pequeño cuarto.

Los ojos verdes del pequeño niño se sorprendieron al ver aquel lugar enorme y después de esperarse a una oportunidad entro sin pensar a aquella torre.

-bien ya esta.

-si ya vamonos que este lugar da escalofríos.

-si vamonos. Mientras le echaba candado a la puerta de la torre.

El pequeño no se dio cuenta de ello pues el estaba emocionado de estar en un sitio que ni siquiera sabia que existía. Abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación, la única habitación que se encontraba en esa torre. Sus ojos verdes se iluminaron al ver aquella majestuosidad impresionable para el, ahí havia todo tipo de cosas desde juguetes hasta el bello piano negro que recién pusieron ahí. Se acerco al piano y con sus delicadas manos lo acaricio sintiendo nostálgica en el, sus pequeños dedos acariciaron las teclas del piano y una a una empezó a tocar.

El partido de pelota término cuando el antiguo reloj hizo sonar las cuatro en punto, cada niño se movió rápidamente para ir directo a las regaderas. El niño de cabello azul marino volteo hacia donde su hermano se havia encontrado pero se dio cuenta que no estaba.

-alguien ha visto a mi hermano.

-yo no Ikki. Contesto un niño de cabellera negra y larga.

-no esta ahí. Dijo otro.

-se te salió de tu bolsillo... ja, ja, ja, ja. Dijo uno en burla.

-maldita seas. Tomando al niño de la camiseta. –lo has visto o no.

-no, para nada. Tal vez Jabu y los otros estén con el.

Ikki soltó al chico y salió corriendo detrás del gimnasio, sabia que era ahí donde siempre estaba Jabu con los demás niños molestando a cualquier otro chico. Esperaba que los ruidos de risas y golpes no se trataran de su hermano.

-¡Shun¡

-¿Shun? – pregunto Jabu quien vio a Ikki dirigirse a ellos.

-donde esta ¿que le hicieron?

-epale... a tu hermano no lo hemos visto hoy, tiene suerte –dijo con malicia.

Ikki miro de reojo molesto a los demás niños que estaba con Jabu.

-si Ikki no lo hemos visto.

-no estaba esperándote en el escalón –dijo uno de ellos.

-si pero.- Ikki salió corriendo en dirección al bosque talvez Shun se encontraba ahí en su lugar secreto, el lugar secreto que Ikki sabia donde estaba, donde a veces Shun se escondía de los demás niños y de inclusive de Tatzumi el mayordomo del Sr. Kido. El niño llego al lugar pero se dio cuenta que su hermano no estaba.

-maldición hermanito donde estas sabes que no debes separarte de mi.

El niño peliazul empezó a buscar desesperadamente ¿Por qué? ¿Donde estaría? ¿Por que no estaba en donde le dijo que esperaba? Su preocupación fue aún mayor cuando el reloj dio con su ruido estruendoso las 7 de la noche y vio al mayordomo Tatzumi en la puerta con los demás sirvientes.

-no los encontramos Sr.

-¿Dónde podrán estar? –Aquel sujeto alto, fornido mayordomo de aquel lugar que durante años a estado al cuidado del Sr. Kido miro llegar desde lejos al futuro santo –¡Ikki¡ ¿Dónde demonios estaban? ¿y tu hermano? –Tatzumi miro con furia al mayor de los hermanos –te estoy preguntando.

-no lo se… no lo encuentro Sr. –contesto cabizbajo

-¿Cómo?

-Sr. Se habrá escapado.

-no lo creo por donde se pudo haber ido, además hay mucha vigilancia por los alrededores.

Tatzumi miro a Ikki de reojo, el pequeño niño miraba al suelo evitando derramar las lagrimas -no, es imposible además Shun quiere mucho a su hermano y el nunca se alejaría de el.

-y si lo secuestraron.

-dejen de concretar y sigan buscando además quien quera secuestrar a un huérfano –el sujeto de vestimenta negra tomo del hombro a Ikki –vete al comedor –le dijo con autoridad.

-yo no ire a ningún lado sin mi hermano –los ojos azules y profundos miraron con impotencia a aquel sujeto.

-cállate –dándole un bofetada - te avisare si lo encontramos ¡que esperas!

El pequeño de ojos azules no le quedo más de otra que obedecer y fue en dirección al comedor ahí los demás niños miraban a Ikki intrigados.

-que aún no lo encuentran –le pregunto un niño moreno de ojos cafés

-talvez fue mas listo que Ikki y se escapo –dijo otro

-basta –grito Ikki al escuchar los comentarios –Shun nunca se alejaría de mi

-y ¿como sabes? ¿se cansó de ti?

-déjenlo en paz... no ven que esta preocupado –los ojos de un chico de la misma edad de Ikki miraron directamente a Jabu.

-y tu Shiryu métete en tus propios asuntos.

-en primer lugar si se hubiera escapado no creen que ya hubiera noticias de el... tu que dices Seiya.

-¿yo?

-tu te escapaste y te encontraron dos horas después- comento Shiryu tratando de bajar un poco la tensión del peliazul

-si hay mucha vigilancia –dijo en risas.

-además no le han avisado al Sr. Kido –Shiryu se dirigió su comentario directamente a Ikki –no quiere que se entere.

-es verdad –termino de decir un chico de cabellera rubia.

El pequeño niño contemplaba maravillosamente aquel piano escuchando las tonadas que producía imaginando ser un gran pianista de grande en donde daba un concierto a mucha gente en donde su hermano lo miraba orgulloso por su gran triunfo. Abrió los ojos y observo por la ventana la oscuridad de la noche se apresuro a salir de la habitación corriendo escalera abajo pero al llegar a la puerta noto que estaba con candado. A un lado de aquella puerta estaba una ventana acerco una caja de madera para poder ver por ella…observo que a lo lejos se escuchaban las voces de los vigilantes que desesperadamente lo buscaban. Sin hacer ruido se sentó en la orilla de la puerta no sabia si gritar pidiendo ayuda o esperar a que alguien abriera la puerta tenia miedo con solo pensar que le podrá hacer aquel mayordomo.

-¡Shun!

-oye niño donde... mira la vieja torre que espantosa se ve –dijo uno de los guardias.

-espantosa... dirás escalofriante-el otro sujeto miro sorprendido -¿Oye no crees que este ahí adentro?

-bromeas y a que hora entraría además tiene candado, solamente cuando –su compañero lo miro preocupado.

El antiguo reloj dio anuncio a las 10 en punto, cada niño ya estaba en sus respectivas habitaciones, uno de ellos estaba sentado a la orilla de su cama contemplando la cama vacía que tenia enfrente tratando de no hacer ruido y evitando las ganas de derramar lagrimas.

-¡hey Ikki¡

-he...

-encontraron a Shun… esta en la oficina del Sr. Tatzumi –dijo con alegría el oriental.

-¿Cómo? -Saliendo de su habitación fue en dirección a la oficina.

-¡detente! -grito Shiryu.

-quiero verlo.

-esta adentro con el Sr. Tatzumi –comento sujetándolo de los hombros a Ikki para evitar que diera otro paso.

-suéltame Shiryu o te golpeo.

-¡pero quien demonios te has creído que eres! –se escucho detrás de la puerta de la oficina.

Shiryu e Ikki se quedaron inmóviles al escuchar la voz en alto.

-con que derecho entras ahí -el mayordomo suspiro y siguió diciendo -se puede saber ¿por que estabas ahí? –Tatzumi miro al pequeño -estoy tratando de ser paciente contigo, te conozco y tu no eres el tipo de chico desobediente y mal educado, a pesar de todo tu hermano Ikki ha sabido como educarte, pero mi paciencia se esta acabando así que... dime ¿por que estabas ahí?

-por el piano –dijo al fin el peliverde.

-¿el piano? Así que fuiste tu quien lo tocaste la otra noche –comento el hombre.

-¡No!

-¿COMO?

-yo escuche sus notas y baje a ver –los ojos verdes se llenaron de lagrimas –yo no lo toque.

-¡mentiroso! con que derecho te crees tu –el mayor sujeto al pequeño mientras con su otra mano tomo la barra de madera.

-lo siento.

-sabes todo los problemas que tuve por tu culpa… el Sr. Kido no sabe que tu no estabas y cuando se entere sabrás que los golpes que ahora recibirás no se compraran con el castigo que el te dará.

-yo no quise...

-¡cállate! -Sin darle oportunidad lo golpeo fuertemente tumbándolo en el suelo, el pequeño derramo unas lagrimas por el fuerte dolor que sentía por los golpes que le daban, mientras que su hermano estaba gritando a fuera de la habitación siendo sujetado fuertemente por los guardias.

El niño sentía cada golpe de aquel sujeto dolerle en el alma pero imaginaba que estaba de nuevo frente a aquel piano escuchando su melodía.

6 años después

-nos alegra que estés de nuestro lado Ikki.

-gracias a todos y a ti Shun especialmente por perdonarme.

-eres mi hermano como no perdonarte –dijo el ya santo de Andrómeda

-gracias –le respondió el mayor

-y ahora a pasar unos días de vacaciones –alegremente Seiya tomo por el cuello a Shun

-pero Seiya que piensas hacer –dijo el ruso quitándole la alegría al santo de pegasus.

-Hyoga tú siempre me arruinas todo.

El viejo reloj dio su sonido habitual dando las 4 en punto de la tarde los cinco chicos saltaron de improviso.

-jamás me acostumbrare -Mirándolo con enojo el santo se acerco al reloj.

Hyoga lo observo frente a el -¿como es que sobrevivió al fuego?

-una vez un niño me dijo que cuando regresara del entrenamiento lo rompería –cometo Shun dándole una sonrisa a su hermano.

-si pero ese niño no sabia lo costoso que es –respondió.

-¿costoso?

-si, hoy escuchamos a Tatzumi decir que si no fuera por lo caro que era el ya lo hubiera roto en pedazos y echo leña –respondió el pelinegro

Seiya miro a Shiryu impresionado -en verdad... el dijo eso.

-hasta yo quede impresionado por lo que dijo –dijo Ikki mirando con una sonrisa a su hermanito.

-eso aún no contesta mi pregunta ¿como no es que se quemo? –volvió a preguntar Hyoga

Todos se quedaron mirándose unos a otros a ver si alguno tuviera una respuesta.

-pues eso si es raro…con su permiso tengo cosas que hacer –dijo Shiryu dándose camino a la puerta más cercana

Cada uno de los chicos se retiro de lo que quedo del salón principal, el chico de ojos verdes miro lo que quedaba del piano que estaba quemado por el incendio y le izo meditar sobre aquel piano de la torre. Salió rumbo al bosque hasta que se encontró de frente con la torre que estaba intacta, al parecer no le havia pasado nada, además de que como esa construcción no estaba cerca de la mansión los enemigos no la habian visto.

Camino frente a la puerta y con sus manos tomo el enorme candado abriéndolo sin dificultad, entro y subió lentamente las escaleras de madre que ya estaban algo podridas y abrió la pequeña puerta de la única habitación al entrar sus ojos quedaron maravillados al ver de nuevo el viejo piano negro. Camino hasta el y acerco una silla y con sus dulces manos empezó a tocar el majestuoso piano.

El reloj dio otra vez su sonido habitual dando las 7 en punto de la noche uno de los chicos camina por los alrededores de lo que quedo de la mansión que estaba echa añicos por el incendio provocado por los enemigos miro a su alrededor en busca de su hermano havia imaginado o cuando menos la ultima vez que lo vio estaba a su lado pero... ¿ahora donde estaba? camino rodeando la mansión tratando de encontrarlo, se dio cuenta que no estaba ahí.

A lo lejos se escuchaba un sonido muy bajo de una notas de piano, el chico camino hacia ese rumbo hasta mirar frente a el la enorme torre de donde provenían el sonido vio el candado abierto y decidió entrar

El joven de los ojos verdes tocaba maravillosamente aquel piano regresándolo a la vida después de muchos años sin ser tocado, el piano parecía maravillado por volver a sentir los dedos mágicos de la persona quien tocaba el chico de ojos azul camino sin hacer el menor ruido posible quedando de pie en el marco de la puerta, mirando maravillado a su hermano y escuchando aquella melodía que daba vida de nuevo al viejo piano negro.

Al terminar de tocarlo suspiro con alegría al admirar el piano, su hermano no contuvo la alegría y aplaudió haciendo voltear a su hermano.

-Ikki, por los dioses quieres que me de un infarto.

-escuche todo tu recital, maravilloso Shun –el mayor de los Hermanos se acerco a el.

-gracias, pero a la otra quieres tocar –contesto bromeando.

-con que aquí estabas aquel día –suspiro el santo del Phoenix –aquel día que para mi fue un infierno.

Shun lo miro intrigado -¿que día?

-el día en que volteaste a todos de cabeza en la mansión al no encontrarte.

-¡ha! Aquel día... si aquí estaba –contesto alegremente.

-no me pareció ni me parecerá divertido.

-lo siento aquel día vi como se llevaban este piano y no me di cuenta que me aleje de ti ni el tiempo pasar y para cuando vi que era de noche trate de salir pero estaba la puerta cerrada con candado y me dio temor que me encontraran.

-y no hiciste ruido hasta que alguien decidió abrir la puerta.

-exacto los guardias abrieron la puerta y me encontraron... lo siento –el peliverde se levanto de la silla.

-nunca te dije que me preocupases, cuando no te vi pensé en mil cosas hasta pensé que te habías marchado lejos de mi y creo que cuando te tuve frente a mi no hice mas que molestarme con tigo –el mayor observo esos ojos esmeraldas.

-un poco...después de curarme de los golpes de Tatzumi me dejaste de hablar por 3 días –Shun bajo la mirada –eso fue para mi un infierno.

-si lo recuerdo, ese fue tu castigo.

Shun miro el piano -este... piano es...

El santo de Andrómeda no termino lo que iba a decir su hermano lo sujeto del brazo -vamos Shun, tenemos que ir al cementerio –Ikki miro el antiguo piano suspiro y dijo con desden –es hermoso.

Ambos hermanos bajaron de la torre el menor meditaba sobre aquella vez que se quedo ahí adentro durante horas recordando al estar con ese piano quien fue con sus notas quien le dio nuevamente alegría a su vida.

-te quiero Ikki –dijo el menor

-y yo a ti mi pequeño niño –termino de decir el mayor

Los dos chicos caminaron hasta alejarse de la torre en donde en la única habitación un piano recuerda las maravillosas notas que toco aquel chico que le dio de nuevo la vida.

Fin


End file.
